Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes and techniques for preparing non-alginate hydrogel microbeads and the resulting products thereof.
Description of Related Art
Cell encapsulation in a hydrogel microparticle is a promising technique in regenerative medicine for two key reasons. First, the structure of the hydrogel matrix is such that encapsulated cells can exchange nutrients and therapeutic molecules with the surrounding environment, while other cell types, namely host immune cells, cannot penetrate and mediate immune rejection of the encapsulated cells when transplanted. Second, hydrogel microparticles are well suited for transplantation of encapsulated cells. Their small physical size and spherical shape allows simple and easy delivery via syringe and needle, rather than an invasive surgical procedure. Furthermore, this small physical size generates minimal resistance of molecular diffusion to and from encapsulated cells, compared with larger, “bulk” gel constructs.
The current methods used for fabricating cell-containing hydrogel microbeads are highly limited. To date, microbeads can only be fabricated using alginate or agarose polymers owing to their unique and simplistic gelation mechanisms. Unfortunately, neither of these materials is desirable with regard to cellular health or function. Many novel hydrogel materials are available that are far superior to alginate or agarose in this respect. However, due to their specific gelation mechanisms, they cannot be prepared as spherical microbeads containing living cells. The present invention provides a method for producing such constructs, and is applicable for a wide variety of hydrogel forming materials.